James and Katie
by Iceycream7
Summary: James show Katie what it's like to grow up. (sexual)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katie's POV:

I've lived with guys my whole life. When I was born, Kendall was already there, making life difficult. When I was three he made friends with Carlos and James and then they were over all the time. When Kendall got into high school he befriended Logan, and then Logan was over all the time. And then there were countless guy cousins, Kendall's hockey buds, my boy classmates, my friends' crushes and boyfriends, my friends' brothers. So being around guys was second nature to me. It was like speaking English. I grew up with it, everyone else spoke it, but at times, it was too confusing, frustrating, and stupid to deal with. Now that I think about, English is a perfect analogy. Just perfect. My dad wasn't around a long time, so as I grew up, I lost that aspect of a boy-filled life. But there were enough guys to go around to make up for absence.

When I was four, Kendall started playing sports with me. When I was five, he started asking for help on his homework. When I was six, I was already betting and winning money off of him. Being around guys makes you fend for yourself. By the time I was seven, all of Kendall's friends were afraid of me. It might have been something to do with the betting, or maybe when I'd attack them if they hogged the TV, or possibly that I screamed too loud, or even that I would growl at them.

Of course my growling days are over. I'm fifteen now, I don't growl. But I'm still pretty intimidating, and I have to be since I'm still stuck with Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall, but now only, we're in LA.

See as I get older, it surprises me how much I change. Last year, makeup entered the picture. The year before that, I started shopping by myself, buying things from stores like Forever 21 and Hollister. The year before that I dropped a few sports so I could relax more. But the biggest that hit, was recently. It was when I started having feelings for guys that I probably shouldn't have. See, I don't have an older, or even younger sister to talk to when I start to crush on guys, so I was at a loss when I got my first crush. But when you're fifteen, you start to imagine other things. Things a bit more serious than crushes. Like sex. And then you start to imagine it with people that you shouldn't. And then you think something's wrong with you.

I guess what this all boils down to is: even though I've practically lived with James my whole life, him being like a brother, I can't get certain images of him out of my head. Like the time when I walked in on him changing. He was unzipping his jeans and I had just turned fourteen. I got a sneak peek at his cock and nearly fainted. Of course, I played it off like no big deal.

"Ew, learn to lock your door." I had pretended to shudder as he laughed at me and closed the door.

"One day, you'll look back on this and masturbate to it." James had called through the door. Good thing Kendall hadn't been there or he would've punched James' lights out. Or the time when the guys and I all went to a midnight movie premiere and were waiting in line. James walked up right behind me with popcorn and sodas, brushing his hard cock against me through our clothes. I had bitten back a moan and turned to look at him.

"Personal space." I had grumbled.

"In a year or two, you won't be saying that." He hand smirked and stepped back. I had ignored him, naturally, since I ignored them in general, but as my fifteenth birthday rolled around, everyday was like a merry go round of emotions about James. I'd think he was hot, and then I'd think he was sweet, then cute, then sexy, then hot again. I could tell that all the guys were waiting for me to explode. One day come home and tell them all I had had sex or something. They knew that puberty was hitting home and that I would eventually let go. But I wasn't going to let them see when I did. The reason I'm telling you all of this is so that you will understand more of what was going through my head when this happened:

"Katie, we're home!" I heard Kendall's voice ring through the apartment. Shoot. I was in the bathroom, in the bathtub with the jets going. I held myself up to one of the hard streams of water, full of pressure, and would moan, and groan and sigh, picturing James. I knew it was probably wrong or at least weird, but I couldn't help myself. "Katie, are you in here?" Kendall tapped on the bathroom door. I hushed myself and took to taking deep, staggering breaths.

"Yeah." I tried not to gasp as the superhot water hit a soft spot.

"You ok?" Kendall sounded suspicious. Ok, ok Katie, deep breaths. Calm yourself. I wrenched myself away from the water and settled myself back to normal, sitting position in the bottom of the tub.

"Just fine." I called back. "Just cleaning off after a workout." I lied. I lied through my teeth. Oh well. I shrugged. What he doesn't know can't hurt him.

"Well we're home, but I'm heading out on a date with Lucy so you're stuck with Logan and James. Carlos is out with Stephanie." Kendall explained.

"Ok!" I tried to sound cheery. I sighed in relief as I heard him walk away. That was close. I reached over to my portable speakers and turned up my music. I hit the jets back on again to finish off my pleasure session. By the time I was done, I was practically cross-eyed with ecstasy. I finished my bath by washing my hair and then drained the tub. I shrugged on my bathrobe and wrapped my hair up into a towel turban. I grabbed my speakers and headed for my room.

"Hey." Logan called to me from the couch where he and James were playing video games.

"Hi." I replied and then listened to the pitter patter of my wet feet as they crossed the hard floor to the hall. I made it to my room and quickly dressed, throwing on a pair of white wash skinny jeans and a pink, baggy sweater. Then I decided that it was time for breakfast. When I came back out into the living room, Logan was gone, but James was still pursuing his game intently.

"Morning." He said without looking at me.

"Hey." I tried to sound bored as I poured my cereal.

"How was your bath?" he asked as he killed a character on the screen. Then I got suspicious. How was my bath? Had he heard me? Shoot! What if he had?! I was toast! But maybe he was just trying to be nice.

"Fine." I shrugged and grabbed the milk jug from the fridge.

"Just fine?" he paused the game and looked over at me.

"Uh yeah. That's what I said." I walked over to the table with my cereal bowl.

"Well I didn't know." He got a wide grin on his face. "What with all the moaning and gasping, I thought it would be a little better than fine." He sat there, smirking at me. I froze. Ok, now I had to make a decision. I could run, but then his thoughts would be confirmed that I had masturbated in the tub. Or I could stay, and brave the chance he had actually heard me and possibly heard me moaning his name.

"You're disgusting." I decided to brave it. I braced myself.

"Katie, Kendall may believe that you're a little girl forever, but we both know that that's not true." He wiggled his eyebrows from across the room.

"Stop trying to make this a big deal." I gulped as he stood up. "I do not masturbate. That's gross." I tried to channel my inner little kid that would be innocent and think that anything to do with guys was weird. It didn't work very well.

"Oh Katie, Katie." He tisked his tongue. "If only you would just admit that you like me, that you want me, that you need me, and then we could just jump straight to the sex. Stop substituting me with a dinky stream of water." He had reached the table.

"I d-d-don't know w-w-what you're t-t-talking about." I stammered as he got closer. I stood up too, preparing myself to flee to my room. But then he stopped walking. He paused maybe five feet away from me and smiled.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about." He laughed. "Oh sweet little Katie. I had never imagined that this day would come."

"What day?" I asked in a hesitant voice.

"The day I would hear you moaning my name." he smirked again. He had heard me. I was dead. "But I don't want to hear you moaning my name." he took a breath. "I want to hear you scream it." And with those last words he grabbed my waist and pulled my body towards him, crashing his lips onto mine. I had to stand on my tip toes to kiss him, so he lifted me off the ground a little to keep us steady. He picked me up and set me down on the table, then lifted himself on top of me. His hard cock was crushing down on my soft clit through our clothes and I took a sharp breath. He chuckled and looked at me. "You should be easy to please." He snickered and took his big hand and began to massage me through my jeans.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped. James just smiled down as he saw me writhe around in pleasure.

"You're cute when you gasp like that." He laughed.

"Thanks." I smiled then took my palm and crushed it onto his jeans, palming him through his pants.

"Mmm." He grunted, but after a few minutes, took my hand away. "This is specifically time for you to enjoy the feeling, me to enjoy watching you." He began to massage me again. But soon, he stopped and took his eyes to the upper part of me. He took his huge hands and began to slide them up my shirt. His hands were cold and I sucked in air at his touch. "Cold?" he snickered.

"Touch Antarctica lately?" I laughed but then was cut off by my own gasp as he began to undo my bra clasp.

"Katie, didn't know you even wore bras yet." He smiled.

"Oh, you idiot. I'm not that young!" I cried. He got the bra off no problem and threw it across the room, long gone. Then he watched as my tits started to harden in the breeze and he watched as they became apparent under my sweater. He looked at my wide eyes and laughed.

"Katie, you are too fun." He shook his head. Then took his fingertip and slowly touched my tit.

"Ok!" I cried. "That's enough of that!" I grabbed his hand and crushed it down onto my breast, making him rub me like never before.

"Patience." He was laughing very hard. He slowly slid my shirt up, revealing what I had been embarrassed about since the sixth grade. They were so small, so nothing! But when he saw, his eyebrows raised a little.

"Look," I started to stammer, "I know it's not anything great, but-" I was stopped as James bent down ran his finger over them with…was that love in his eyes?

"Katie," he looked down into my eyes, "you are perfect." I looked down and was pretty sure that I was blushing. But I didn't have time to think over that for long because James was running his tongue over them, circling my tits, leaving wet lines around them. They were getting very hard and very pronounced. I sighed in pleasure and soon, he sat up. "Hold on." He quickly slid his shirt off and began to lean back over me.

"Wait." I stopped him and put a hand on his chest. We both sat up together as I stared at his body. Of course I had seen him shirtless before. He went swimming, he worked out, his pajamas were his boxers. But I just had to run my hands over his chest, abs, shoulders, and I smiled. He grinned back.

"Like what you see?" he wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Mm." I nodded and tackled him. We crashed back onto the table but this time I was on top. My bare breasts met his bare chest and I yelped. He laughed and pulled me down tightly onto his chest. I was breathing hard. This felt so right. Then, since he was under me, he took his legs and wrapped them up over me and pulled my lower body down onto his again. I was pinned against a shirtless James diamond, without a shirt on. This day was stacking up to be the best day ever. Then he rolled me over so I was on the bottom again. And he began to focus on getting my pants off. He unbuttoned the skinny jeans and began to slide them down my legs. When they were down enough to see my choice of panties, he stopped and stared. I had picked a baby blue, lacy thong with two little bells on it over the clit section. James seemed in awe. "Go on." I waved my hand in front of his face. "Jingle the bells." I wiggled my eyebrows. Then he lost it. He tore my pants off and threw them somewhere. Then he grabbed my bare legs and threw them in the air, holding them up so he could get a better view of my whole get up. He took two fingers and began to jingle the bells as I giggled. It tickled. Then he did something not expected. He put his hands under me, behind my back and lifted me up so I was straddling him.

"You ready for this?" he asked. And then I saw it. He was nervous. He didn't want to hurt me or do anything I would regret. And I loved him for it.

"Do it." I nodded and he slid off the table and picked me up with him, still in the straddling position, and carried me into his and Kendall's bedroom. I was still only wearing the thong and I knew that would be gone soon. At first, I thought he was going to throw me onto the bed and things would go from there, but instead he closed the door behind us and then set me down. Then he slid off his jeans and boxers. I yelped.

"Don't worry." He stroked my hair. It was huge! It was supposed to fit in me? Yeah right! "It'll be worth it." He promised. Then the hungry look took over his face again. He picked me up again and then before I knew it, my thong was gone and I was being held up against a wall, in the straddling position, James strongly holding me up while he stood. "Look at me." He advised. I nodded. "All at once, or slowly?" he asked gently.

"All at once." I decided bravely. "Get it in there." I commanded.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled and then I heard an earth shattering scream. Wait, was that me? Yep. Cause here came another one. I screamed again. He had shoved my hips down, pushing me right down onto his cock, shoving himself inside me. To stop my screaming he leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled back, I had calmed down a bit.

"Go harder, deeper, and faster." I told him. He got a brilliant smile on his face and began to give us a rhythm. We rolled together and I moaned and groaned and laughed and cried out. My eyes were practically in the back of my head. "James." I murmured.

"I want you to scream it." He smiled and then, like he had been saving it all up, hit a soft spot and started jamming on it, and not stopping he just kept pumping it. I was in shock for a few seconds, too disoriented to do anything but stare at him with a wide open mouth, but after the seconds had passed, I gave in to James' wish.

"JAMES DIAMOND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed so probably the whole world could hear. He looked satisfied. He had moaned along too.

"And I love you Katie Knight." He panted. And that's when I saw it. He was panting, slightly moaning, and gripping my bare thighs so hard. I had pleased him too. I rested my head on his shoulder and he slowly let me down off the wall. I was super tired and in need of a good shower.

"WHAT THE –" we turned to see Kendall standing in the doorway of the room, wide eyed, rage burning around his body.

"Ugh, we, uh-" James and I both started stammering. Then I remembered I didn't have any clothes on and Kendall was standing right there. I stepped behind James.

"Here." Logan came in, holding my bathrobe. He tossed it to James who handed it to me. I quickly put it on and peeked around from behind him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear you screaming!" Kendall freaked.

"And I went out to get a snack and came back to screaming too." Logan added. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Go to your room! Right now!" Kendall yelled and pointed down the hall. I hung my head and quickly ducked out of the room and into mine. I shut the door behind me and listened. "What the heck were you doing to my baby sister!?" Kendall yelled at James.

"Kendall we-"

"Save it!" Kendall cut James off. And then I heard it: glass smashing, the walls creaking, and shouting. They were fighting! And then the front door opened. I ran out to intercept my mom.

"Katie," she smiled but then her smile faded, "why do you look like that?" she gestured to my messy hair, bright red face, and shaking legs. And then she heard more glass smashing coming from the bedrooms. "What is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

James' POV:

I was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Kendall was up above me, yelling at Logan to back off and let him finish me. Then my big boy instincts kicked in. James Diamond never lost a fight. I was way stronger than Kendall. I picked myself up and turned to Kendall with a death stare in my eye.

"I should kill you." Kendall seethed.

"For what? Having sex?" I threw my hands up. "Like you and Lucy haven't."

"Leave her out of this!" Kendall roared. "This is my baby sister we're talking about! You just took away her virginity!"

"I know how this works!" I retorted. "She was bound to lose it sometime!"

"Not with you! And not at fifteen!" Kendall lunged toward me with his fist ready, but I intercepted him with a tackle. We both crashed to the floor, grunting and trying to pin the other one. I got a few good knocks to his face before we heard a sound. We froze and looked up. Mama Knight and Katie were standing in the doorway, Mama Knight had her mouth wide open and Katie looked very scared.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Knight yelled. "Both of you! Get up!" she ordered. We slowly stood and brushed ourselves off. "Now would someone tell me what is going on?" she cried.

"James and Katie had sex." Kendall muttered.

"What?" Mrs. Knight turned to Katie.

"And then we started fighting." Kendall finished.

"You had sex with my daughter?" Mrs. Knight turned to me. I looked over to Katie. I saw that her eyes were glassy. She was worried. Very worried. And afraid.

"And you agreed?" Kendall turned towards Katie. "You went along with him and just gave yourself away?!" Katie lip was quivering. I had never seen her so upset.

"Stop upsetting her." I interfered before Kendall made her cry. I would not stand by and watch Katie cry.

"Shut up!" Kendall growled. "You did the damage, not me."

"She's fine!" I cried.

"Stop it!" Katie cried and fled from the room. Kendall and I both grew silent.

"I need to go talk with Katie." Mrs. Knight announced. She looked very frazzled, stressed, and anxious. "You two should work this out."

"Work what out?!" Kendall yelled. "There is nothing to work out! James needs to leave!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Logan stepped in. "James is still part of the band and one of your best friends."

"Not anymore." Kendall turned away from me. It hurt. I was being rejected by one of my best friends since grade school.

"Look, Kendall, I'm sorry. It just sorta happened." I sighed. "I didn't mean to anger you or cause drama or upset Katie."

"Well you did all of that." Kendall turned back to me. "And what if she's pregnant? Did you even use a condom?!" We didn't, but I knew Katie wasn't pregnant, so I lied.

"Duh, of course. I'm not that insensitive." I rolled me eyes.

"And was this even the first time you two did something like this?!" Kendall gestured around the room. His eyes fell on the blue thong. He looked back up at me and I prepared myself for the punch. But before he could get to me, Logan and Carlos were holding him back.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Carlos asked once Kendall was semi calmed down. Carlos had just come in to Kendall trying to attack me.

"Kendall, geez, I'm out of something too!" I cried.

"What could you possibly have lost from all this?!" Kendall yelled.

"It was my first time too!" I threw my arms up and let them down to my body with a noisy clap. Then I noticed all of them just staring at me. "Yeah, you all thought that I just walked around sleeping with any pretty girl that came along, but no! I was waiting for the special one! And I felt that Katie was special." I gave up arguing and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and shirt from the drawers. I quickly stalked out of the room and down the hall as I pulled my clothes back on. As I passed Katie's room, I heard sniffles and some loud crashes. I thought about stopping, but decided against it. We both needed some time to cool off. As I reached the front door, I heard Mrs. Knight clear her throat. She was sitting on the couch, staring off into space. I froze.

"Katie is upset." She stated simply.

"I understand." I mumbled under my breath.

"You should talk to her."

"I will." I promised. "But right now, I have to think." I turned and closed the door behind me, waiting for my feet to take me somewhere.

Katie's POV:

I sat on my bed with the tissue box next to me, clutching my pillow against my stomach. After I had left the guys' room, my mom had followed me into mine. I had expected a lecture, or maybe yelling. But all I heard was:

"Katie, why?" my mom sat down on my bed with me. She brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Why couldn't you wait?"

"Mom, I know I shouldn't have, but I did, ok?!" I sobbed. "And I know you're disappointed and angry, and sad and ashamed." I sucked in a shaky breath. "And I know I ruined my relationship with James for forever."

"Ok, I am angry and disappointed and sad, but I am not ashamed." She pulled me into a hug. "I realize that you made some very poor choices, and you will have to deal with the consequences, but I am not ashamed to call you my daughter."

"Mom, I feel so confused." I sat back and stared at the wall as new, fresh tears welled in my eyes. "I feel sad that I did something wrong, but happy that it was James and that it felt good. But I'm also angry. I'm angry at Kendall for acting like my dad and James' dad even though he has no right. And I'm mad at James for letting this happen. He started it! And I'm mad mostly at myself for going along."

"Yes, that seems about right." She rubbed my back. "Maybe you just want to think about it, then we can have a real serious discussion." She suggested. "Sit here and cry or sit here and think or sleep or something, and then come find me when you're done. Then we'll discuss all of this and what needs to happen." I didn't like the sound of that: "what needs to happen". It sounded scary. But I nodded and she kissed my forehead and left me alone to think or cry or sleep. I decided to cry. And so I sobbed.


End file.
